A change in Lily
by harrypotterroks005
Summary: Lily Evans WAS the little geeky girl that no one liked but over the holidays she has become a rebel and a changed girl. Join Lily in her seventh year and experience her truama and romance plz plz read and review. If you dont hav anything nice to say dont.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New Lily 

For the first six and a half years of Hogwarts Lily Evans had been known, well actually she hadn't been known at all, but she had been the most unpopular girl at school. But half way through her sixth year Lily changed. She wasn't sure whether it was for better or for worse but she had changed. Her best and infact only friend Bianca was the kind of girl that was a rebel and no one knew it. Bianca was the soul reason that Lily had started to change. Another slightly more annoying reason was James Potter and the so-called Marauders. Since third year the Marauders had teased and generally annoyed Lily and by her sixth years she'd had enough of it, so she decided it was time to change her image completely. She asked Bianca why she was the way she was. Bianca had told her she just enjoyed that way of life, and swore to help and change Lily if it was the last thing she did.

So over the Christmas holidays Bianca stayed with Lily at her parents' house. Lily was resigned to the fact that her parents really didn't give a damn what Lily did so (in Biancas' opinion) that was all the better. Lily had wanted to start small but as Bianca had pointed out small changes wouldn't really help because they only had a small amount of time to make the changes. So Lily had gone all out. She had got her ears pierced in two places, her belly button pierced, a tattoo and she had taken up smoking and drinking full time. The smoking and drinking in Lily's opinion was the hardest part. She had sat in her room for what seemed like an age choking on hot smoky stuff. It didn't help that Bianca had constantly been shouting, "Come on Lils all the boys will think your boring if you don't". So Lily had gone back to school after the holidays feeling much better about herself. Her new image was one that could rival James' "bad boy" image and that was exactly what she intended to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A change in Lily- Chapter 2- Lily's Plan 

**Disclaimer- Right ppl u no the drill I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters apart from Bianca and the story line sighs oh well….**

**Authors drivel- largely because im new this and its easier for me I will b publishing my story all on the one page (hopefully) plz R and R ty.**

"Hey Bee, how have you been over the summer holidays"

"Oh my God Lily you look amazing, I've been great yea. Looks like your all ready for your head girl roll. And Lily, James is head boy."

"Shit, why do bad things happen to good people Bee why?"

"Hey Lily chill, chill ok. It's gonna be better this way coz now you're sharing living quarters so…"

"So… oh yeh now I get it. Now I can finally put my plan into action. Ok so how am I gonna start, he needs to know that I'm not messing about?"

"Look Lils I don't know but we're almost at Hogsmead, don't you have some kinda head girl thing to do?"

"Shit oh my God yes I do thanks for reminding me Bee I'll see you at the feast!"

"Bye Lily, see you! God this is sooooo out of your hands now," she whispered to herself.

The feast ended and Dumbledore got up to speak.

" I know that you are all longing to get to your nice warm beds so I will make this quick. Bumfell, niterwonder, oddbody, crow. Goodnight." The whole hall filled with the noise of scraping chairs as all the students tried to cram out of the great hall. Lily wasn't the least bit tired so she waded through the madding crowd and tapped Bee on the back. " Hey wanna come back to my luxury living accommodation and have a drink and a few fags?"

" Yea sure and at the same time maybe we can surprise old James"

So the two girls ran up the spiral staircase giggling and bumping into each other.

When they reached the Heads dorms Lily gave the password and they both stumbled in to a massive common room.

"Wow Lils you don't have it half bad here. Can I stay with you?"

"Em… some how I don't think so but it wood be cool. I'll give you the password though and you can come in whenever you want except from when the doorknob is red instead of gold coz you no what that means!"

"No actually Lils I don't know what that means?"

"Uh duh Bee it means I'll be getting laid"

"Oh so you think you and James will be … u no…"

"Well im not sure yet but if I get my way I'll go out with him for like one night and then dump him just like he dumped all those other girls!"

"Oh yes you go girl," said Bianca and they both high fived.

At that moment James walked in. Lily and Bee immediately stopped laughing. " Hey Evans don't stop on my account. Now that we're living together just act like im not here. Unless you want me to be here Evans? Do you want me Evans?"

"Hell no I want you about as much as I want a nasty case of dragon pox's."

"Do my ears deceive me or did Lily Evans goodie two shoes extraordinaire just swear?"

"I damn well did Potter and I can say a whole lot more you fucking arrogant pig! Now if you don't mind Bee and I are going into my room to do things that you would never deem us possible of doing. Goodnight!"

Hmmmm thought James as the two girls stumbled into Lily's bedroom. I wonder what they could be up to. Evans has certainly changed over the summer. She's become more… well I don't know but im sure as hell gonna find out what se does behind closed doors.

**Authors Note: Hehehehehe left you at a cliffhanger didn't I. Plz plz plz review. My next chappie will b up soon. Hope you like the story so far. Advice is always welcome but plz constructive criticism only.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Oh My Gosh

**DISCLAIMER: U NO THE DRILL. I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Authors drivel: ok so I CAN get different chapters. GO ME! I'm really sorry about this but due to a certain person there will be no more "bad language" in this story. It will appear in stars. **

"Oh my god Lils you sure showed him. Ok open the window and put a bottle of lager or summit on the sill. He is sooo gonna try and investigate this and then he'll find out."

"Ah Bee what would I do without you?"

"You'd still be the same boring little girl you were in 6th yr."

MEANWHILE

James paced up and down his room. He was going to find out what Miss. Evans was up to and as he stood still for a moment a plan hit him like a ton of bricks. He muttered a weakening curse that Sirius had taught him over the summer and immediately the wall in front of him vanished. This was a gr8 curse because now he could see and hear everything that was going on in the next room without Lily and Bianca seeing him. For a while nothing happened then Lily drew her wand and muttered something that James couldn't hear. However he didn't have to wait long. Two bottles of what looked like fire whisky came soaring through the air accompanied by a small wooden box. "Oh my god," James shouted "Not fair there having a party and they didn't invite me. Well then I guess I'll just have to do a little gate crashing."

BACK IN LILY'S ROOM 

Lily sat on the floor of her room with Bee laughing and having a gulp of fire whisky. Bee pulled a packet of fags and a lighter out of her back pocket and said to Lily " Smoke?" Lily replied with a nod and soon the air around there heads was full of smoke. At that moment James crashed into the room.

" F?#in' hell Evans, what in Merlins name are you doing?"

"Well Potter as you can see im sitting on my floor with Bee and we're having a drink and a laugh"

" Cool," James said simply. "Can I join you two lovely ladies?"

"Well Potter I really don't think so since you seem quite surprised by my actions," said Lily. She stood up ,walked to the door of her room, flung it open and stood with her arm outstretched. "Bye."

" You know Evans you're the very last person I would expect this from. Im afraid I'll just have to inform the rest of the school," said James in a tone that sounded almost exactly like Professor Magonigals. (sp)

Lily took one look at Bee who nodded her head slightly before saying "There's the door Potter"

As James left his arm brushed slightly against Lily's and she felt a quiver of excitement run down her spine. "Damn" she thought "I think I like James Potter"

**Authors stuff: My next chappie should b up pretty soon. Plz review it means so much to me (sniff). Keep checking to see if the next chappie is up. Love y'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own anything. Dam. Well I do actually I own Bee and the basic story line. I think plz don't sue me if I don't .

Authors stuff to be said: ok sorry it took me so long to upd8 but I had xams and then the new Harry Potter movie came out so I had to see that this is the fourth chapter and it was written by my good friend Harryslaveofmidnightpassion. P.S. she also put it on so I haven't seen it yet and hope its ok. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been a few days since Lily had felt that zing of energy from James and she was determined that it was just coz she was drunk. But she couldn't help it, any time she saw him in the corridors she would go all red and keep her head down. She really hoped that Potter wasn't going to the Party at Hogsmead. That was the other big thing. There was a new student club at Hogsmead and the whole of seventh year had been invited to go to the opening party! She was really excited and was carefully planning the evening. However whilst she had been walking down the corridor in her dreamy way she hadn't been looking where she was going and so bumped into none other than James Potter! "Bloody hell watch where your going will you"

"Hark is that the voice of an angel I hear."

"No Potter you cant ask me out for the fifteenth time."

"Oh no wait it's the voice of a rebel give us a fag will you Evans."

"Shut up Potter or everyone will now just how the fabulous James Potter looks in the morning."

"Oh scary Evans but it isn't gonna work seeing as most of the school, well most of the female population, has already seen me in the morning so it doesn't matter"

" Hm so tell me James how much do you get paid?"

"Shut it Evans or everyone will no about your little hash addiction"

" Oh fk off already Potter and stop trying to seduce me!"

" You want me to seduce you though don't you? Meet me tonight at midnight in the Astronomy Tower"

" Bye Potter"

As all this had been happening Lily had failed to notice that she was late for her next class. Oh well she just wouldn't go then it was simple enough. Oh im sorry professor I felt really ill I'll catch up with the work when I feel a little better. She would just call Bee and tell her that she was playing sick. So she wandered into an empty classroom and took out a small mirror ( yes every one at Hogwarts had them) and soon Bees' face appeared in the mirror.

After Lily had met Bee they went upstairs to her room to work out what in the name of Snapes' pyjamas they were going to wear to this club thingy. After deliberating for an hour( it was lucky that it was lunch time) they finally decided on a short dark blue mini skirt for Bee with a matching top and knee high blue boots and a black outfit for Lily. Happy as they were with their decisions they went downstairs for their next lesson potions.

As they came out of potions an hour and a half later ( dam double periods) Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she met the gleaming eyes of James Potter. Fortunately for Lily he just smiled at her and then left with his cronies.

" Oh my God Lils he wants you soo badly I know it and by the way there is a piece of paper stuck to your back, want me to take it off for you?"

"Thanks Bee God I hate Potter and I certainly don't want him."

By the time Lily had finishes her little speech about how she didn't want James Potter Bee was in a fit of silent giggles. Lily turned a nasty shade of red before reaching for the letter and reading it. It read:

Don't forget about our date tonight and also can you bring your slutty friend Bianca or wotever her name is coz Sirius needs a date too. ( He's not been getting any recently)

James

" I cant believe him Bee im really sorry he's an ass and you don't have to come tonight coz im not gonna go either ok?"

" Hell no we gotta go You seduce James, sleep with him I get a hot date who I've heard is amazing in bed and voila your goal for this year is completed!"

" You know wot I will go we'll go together and it'll be a laugh wont it."

" Yea sure it will come on its dinner now and im hungry."

" Your always hungry."

"I know. Im sorry."

So the two girls headed up to the Great Hall their moods lightened by the fact that tonight they were going to have a seriously funny laugh.

Authors stuff: Hey ppl I hope you liked my chappie I will be writing the next chappie too as my friend a.k.a. Chelsea cannot write sexy parts of stories so this is a joint lol authorship thingy c u all l8 r.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As usual u no da drill still don't own anything apart from the things I mentioned before.**

**Authors drivel: Again it is moi Harryslaveofmidnightpassion that's has written this chapter. Hope u enjoy it. P.S. sorry the last chappie didn't have a title!**

Chapter 5 – Midnight meeting

It was 11:45and Lily and Bee were on the way to the Astronomy Tower. They were under one of the many charms that Lily had learnt to make them invisible and were having a serious laugh at the prospect of the fact that's Sirius hadn't had a girlfriend in "a while". Suddenly they herd the familiar sounds of footsteps and saw the old unkempt face of the caretaker Jonathan Finchflechly. They stood stock still until the old man had walked right past them. It was odd because usually if Johnny was on the prowl no student would escape his clutches, they were sooooo lucky and they new it.

It wasn't long before they reached the Tower, they were late because they weren't keen and they didn't want it to seem like they were. As they looked round the rower door they saw two familiar figures standing in the cold night. They couldn't help looking at each other and smiling this was going to be the biggest laugh EVER! Lily was slightly suspicious because she couldn't see who exactly the figures were, mainly because their heads were surrounded by a hazy fog (smoke) but also because they were standing with their backs to the girls. Nevertheless they still walked calmly into the cold and fresh night air.

"So Evans and co. you finally decided to show up."

"Well Potter we wouldn't want to disappoint Sirius now would we?"

"James you fag you told them, God I'm never telling you anything again!"

"Wow you two calm down," said Bee

"Right now that everyone is in the conversation and we can all laugh at Sirius can we please get back to wot we came here for?"

"Hmmmm ok then," said Lily fixing Bee with one of her mischievous glances.

"We just need to talk about something we'll only be a minute," said Bee

Bee pulled Lily to the side and they started to talk.

"Ok Lily this is it the most important thing to remember is that this is a joke right so don't go getting all hung up on him ok?"

"Bee I wont ok I no the score, so how far are we letting them go?"

"All the way of course and if for any reason we get separated, which we will, them we'll meet in the Gryfindoor common room ok?"

"Ok well good luck"

"You too God this is going to be funny!"

Both the girls turned back to the boys and then the boys lead them of to separate sides of the tower.

Lily and James 

Lily pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket and began to root around for her lighter. After looking for it for about three minutes she asked James if he could give her a light. James being the nice charming young man that he was obliged by saying "Sure Evans but I never thought that I'd see the day when you would be asking me for anything let alone a light for a fag!"

"Yes well Potter as you seem to have gathered I'm not the person that I used to be"

"Oh really I would never have guessed. Well since we're on a date here I think you better start calling me James and not Potter, I'll call you Lily just to keep it equal"

"Why thank you very much for your kindness sir and just so you know _James _this is what civilised people call sarcasm."

"Hey we're on a date here Lily stop shouting at me!"

Seeing that this was her chance to get dear Jamesie once and for all she put on her most seductive smile put out her fag and said "Yea so we are well why don't we start being a bit… nicer… to… each other."

"Mm sounds fine by me Eva…I mean Lily"

After that they didn't really do much more talking it was more a kind of silent thing snogging. All the other girls were right James really did have the softest lips and he was so fit and muscular and… shut up brain you are not falling for James Potter. After a while James started sliding his hand up Lily's skirt and then up her top. Lily was determined not to be outdone so she slid her hands up his shirt and started to take it off. Realising how cold it was James took Lily's hand and lead her to the door and then down the stairs. Lily caught Bees eyes for a moment and they both winked at each other

_Bee and Sirius_

Whilst all that had been going on Bee had been talking to Sirius, laughing at him and also snogging him. There was so much tension when they started but it had gradually been ebbing away.

"So Black loosing your touch lately? Or are you just taking some time off and letting the friction marks on your cock heal?"

"God James was right you really are weird, want a fag?"

"No thanks I've got my own."

Bee pulled a small black wooden box out of her pocket and then a packet of paper. She took some of the "herbs" out of the box and rolled them up in the paper then she took out her lighter and lit it.

"Nice I didn't know you were a druggie like your mate otherwise I would have brought myself a joint as well."

"Yea well I pretty much keep it to myself. So how much are you going to pay me for tonight?"

"What?"

"Chill Black I was only joking"

"Well why don't we stop mucking around and start screwing around?"

"That's the best offer I've had all day"

It didn't take long for them to get into the full swing of things. Their tongues battling for dominance and their hands going full speed all over the place. After this had been going on for about ten minutes Bee caught sight of Lily leaving with James and broke apart from Sirius, winked at Lily and then whispered in Sirius's ear "Why don't we take this inside into… the bedroom?"

"See I knew it girls can't resist me."

"No we can't god you're an amazing kisser!"

So James was inside with Lily and Bee was inside with Sirius and they were all about to have the time of their lives!


End file.
